Always and Forever in Love
by PurpleLeopard
Summary: Summary: after a Big Fight Sam, Tommy, and the rest of the PRT, PRZ teams. It gets even more complicated when their future selves are transported back in time Pairings: TommyBilly TriniKim JasonSam JaseKimberly BillTrinity TomSamamtha A/N Sam is my OC
1. Intro

Summary: after a Big Fight Sam, Tommy, and the rest of the PRT, PRZ teams. It gets even more complicated when their future selves are transported back in time

Pairings: TommyBilly TriniKim JasonSam JaseKimberly BillTrinity TomSamamtha

A/N: Future parts are italics Dreams/ Memories are Bold

Chapter 

**1**

**Tommy and Sam's house**

_Samantha Marie Hart Oliver looked at her husband of 6 years holding their one-year-old Son Jason William Oliver was their Son's name. Even though they were close they weren't in true love. They were still more like Bro and Sis. Sam let her mind wander to her True love Jason Lee Scott last she had heard he'd gotten married to Sam's twin Sis Kimberly Ann Tommy knew the truth witch was fine because he was in love with Billy who had gotten married to Trini who was in love with Kim. _

_None of the original seven remember what happened_

**Jason and Kim's house**

Jason looked at his wife of seven years holding their ten-month-old daughter Trinity Samantha Lee Scott.

_Jason was still in love with Kim's twin sister Samantha he'd heard she'd gotten married to Tommy. He wishes he could see Sam again and say he's sorry and that he still loves her. He knows Sam and Tommy aren't really in love just like him and Kim and Trini and Billy. Zack was the Luckiest he'd gotten married to a girl named Burgundy and they had four kids with one on the way last time he checked_

**Trini and Billy's house**

_Billy looked at his wife of five years and their 6-month-old twins Thomas Zackary and Samantha Elizabeth. Ohh. Man he wished Tommy would forgive him he knows it's hopeless but he still loves the worlds first Green and White Ranger. _

_Trini knows what her husband is going through after all Tommy married her best friend it was hard to really blame anyone she just wishes she could change the past._

Present Juice bar

"I'm just so confused Samantha "Sam" Hart moaned to her friend Tanya Sloan

Tanya is being the best friend she can be but she knows its hard for Sam and the ones she needs/The only ones that can help well five are the cause. And the sixthwell he needs someone to. No one really knows exactly what happened apparently Sam saw Jason hugging another girl she went to Tommy and well first she cried then she went and broke up with Jason meanwhile Billy stopped over at Tommy's and well Tommy has always been overprotective of Sam so he freaked Billy got jealous Sam came back in then.

Later they both were going to listen to the other side but then someone was heard saying something about them not being one of the original five.

And then Sam threw a rock at the window. This past week has consisted of Sam and Tommy being mad at them and they're doing everything to get them to at least notice them

"What did they do know" Tanya asked seeing Sam's frustrated look.

"Kim left a song in my locker Trini left a drawing, and Zack left some joke books." Groaned Sam

"What kind of drawing.

"It was at the cabin. The lake was in the background Trini was swimming and so was i. Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Billy were Fishing, not very well, and sparring, or goofing off. Kim was watching them laughing. It was beautiful".

Ernie handed Sam a letter. Sam opened it and there was a poem by Kim Sam shoved it back in the envelope and marked it return to sender.

Tanya watched Ernie walk over to the others at the other table it was hard to miss the wounded looks on the five friends faces.

It was hard not to feel sorry for the five ex rangers. But they deserved it right.

"And do you know what the worst part is I don't even remember much of what happened" said Sam "therefore I'm not going to stop caring"

Next Time: The past/present meets the future.


	2. Remember me? I'm You and YOU!

**Disclaimer: if I did Jason would have done more shirtless Kata's**

**Future: Jason Tom Bill Samantha Kimberly and Trinity**

**Present: Jase, Tommy, Billy, Sam, Kim, and Trini**

Chapter

2

Remember Me? I'm You and YOU!!

Samantha looked at her husband in worry "Were are we she asked" even though she knew the answer

"Angel Grove 1996" Tommy replied

"I was afraid you'd say that" Sam moaned

"Well at least we don't need to worry about Jason." Tommy said indicating to their son who was still half asleep in Samantha's arms.

"I'll get it' they heard a very familiar Feminine voice say. The two found themselves face to face with Tanya Sloan. Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos. Were not far behind.

"We have a problem," stated Rocky.

"We better get you three to the command center.

5 minutes later.

Every one of the rangers' from MMPR-PRZ except Aisha is there along with thee future versions of themselves.

"So what are we supposed to call you guys?" Rocky asked

"Samantha" said future Sam

"Tom" said future Tommy.

"Bill" said future Billy

"Trinity" said future Trini

"Kimberly" said future Kim.

"Jase" said future Jason

"What are your kids names' asked Sam.

They'd already found out Tommy and Sam was married as were Jason and Kim Trini and Billy were also married.

"Our Sons name is Jacob" Tommy lied.

"Our daughters name is Tristan." Kim lied.

"Our Son's name is Tucker and our daughters name is Serenity" Trini lied.

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU WERE DOING BEFORE YOU WERE TRANSPORTED HERE," questioned Zordon.

Nothing out of the usual was the mutual response.

"I believe I can explain that father," said a tall women in the doorway." "Hello Rangers I im Tru of Eltar."

"You've been brought to the past for a reason I can not tell you," said Tru "You must figure that out on your own"

Tom's thoughts on Bill

He looked great his hair was slightly longer his muscles were larger but he still looked basically the same still in love

Bill's thoughts on Tom

He was amazing his hair was short and spiked and he had stubble he still looked good. He still loved him

Trinity's thoughts on Kimberly

Out of all of the three former couples Kim and Trini had seen each other the most so it wasn't so surprising

Kimberly's thoughts on Trinity

Trinity looked basically the same a little larger considering she had two kids recently.

Jason's thoughts on Samantha

She was still beautiful. Her hair had grown even longer but now it was wavy. She looked beautiful her Eyes looked amazing just wow

Samantha's thoughts on Jason.

He looked good he was still well built still had those attractive midnight Eyes his hair leaned forward a little he looked so good. The same smile that made her giggle

Later that night the first clue was given in a dream however this dream was also a memory.

The kidnapping (Tommy, Sam, and the others were all born in Angel Grove and grew up together for seven years then Tommy and Sam were kidnapped they didn't see Sam for five years and Tommy for Seven

**Tommy and Billy's first date.**

"**It'll be okay" Sam assured her frazzled friend laughing.**

"**Easy for you to say" grumbled Tommy.**

"**Go: Sam shoved him out the door.**

**At the restaurant small talk was being made then Billy finally asked the question they'd all been wondering for years. **

'**Would you rather have stayed their?" asked Billy scared for the answer**

"**What Do You mean"? Asked Tommy**

"**Do you regret coming back to Angel Grove?"**

"**No I don't regret a thing I love you guys and when I was away for years I felt like it was wrong like something was missing. "I Love you Billy"**

"**I Love you to Tommy always and forever" and the two kissed. **

**End Flashback**

Kim looked at her nephew Jacob as he was sleeping he had Tommy's hair and Sam's eyes he was so cute. She know her sister lied about her son's name she just wishes she knew why but she couldn't call her on anything she had lied to.

"Put my baby down" she heard a voice order loudly but quiet enough to not wake anyone up not surprised on who she saw

"He's my nephew you know," said Kim desperate to hear her sister voice even if it was mad at her.

"We are not sisters." Sam said angrily but anyone who knew her could see the pain it brought her to say that.

"Then why do you care?" asked Kim

"What makes you think I do" now they both no Sam's lying.

"Sis I always no when you're lying"

"No you don't"

Trini was in tears in the future Sam still hated her She was married to Billy awkwardness between her and Kim just so frustrating

Billy was heartbroken the love of his life was gone and in the future they were both married to a women they only loved as sisters.

Jason Lee Scott the fearless leader was scared he was scared the future won't change and he would lose the woman he loves and one of his best friends and be married to his surrogate little sister. He remembered her kisses and her smell Cherry blossom because of her shampoo sometimes Mango as well and light perfume of Roses and tropical breeze her kisses weren't like the other girls they were better more meaningful

_Zack Taylor looked at his wife Burgundy _

"_I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ALWAYS HANGING AROUND YOUR FRIENDS" screamed Burgundy "Three of them are gay and another is in love with hi wife's twin I don't think you should see them ever again."_

"_Ok first you HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THEM Like that second who do you think you are to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. YOU DON"T KNOW THEM" screamed Zack "I've had it our marriage is over."_

_Burgundy's eyes went wide "You don't mean that_

"_Yes I damn well do"_

"_But what about the children"_

"_They can choose who to stay with until the divorce is finalized._

Kim Hart looked at her twin sister in the future OMFG is this really what's going to happen.

Trini- her love was gone

Sam- her sister gone as well

Tommy-her best friend Gone

Billy- ok terms very awkward ones

Jason- MARRIED WHAT THE HELL

Zack- ok she actually doesn't know but still

Tommy Oliver looked at the stars the love of his life will marry one of their best friend He would marry his little sister practically. Jason was practically gone as was Kim. He couldn't believe he was supposed to marry Sam. Sam his little sister who was always there the protector sort of he remembers

Some guys and girls were hassling Billy and himself and one of them had briefly dated Jason and cheated on him when Sam found out she was pissed, she beat them up he also knows she threatens the girls any of the guys but then she gets mad when they threaten the guys she dates but they all know she is grateful.

Samantha Marie Hart Oliver looked at her son who she was washing it felt strange being in the past, Tanya became a Singer but that took her away from the rest of them Aisha is a vet Adam and Rocky own their own Dojo and are stunt doubles on occasion.

"Mama no Cry." Said Jason even though he was only a year old he could talk a little. Jason Lee Scott that name brings back so many memories of dinners and well everything. He was perfect in her eyes. His smile could always make her giggle his eyes were so handsome his muscles were sleek he's very well built. he used to surprise her with picnics and walks to the beach and would leave little poems for her

She would change it if she could but she can't . . . . . or can she?


	3. Talks between the Present and Future

**Disclaimer: no, no and no**

**Bold is the Coma world**

**Lunar Silver Wolf: Thank you if it weren't for you I wouldn't have updated til I was finished with the whole thing**

**A/N: I don't believe in the stuff coma Sam says in her fear and the other six say in Tommy's fear**

**A/N 2: I'm thinking of writing a story wwith rangers coming out to their parents and friends**

**Chapter**

**3**

**Talks between the past and future**

**Samantha and Sam**

"So me or you or however you want to say it is married to Tommy" Sam Hart as talking to her future self and even though it had been two weeks she couldn't except that or many other things like not being friends with Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy

"Yeah pretty much"-said Samantha Oliver solemnly

"Wh- why didn't we ever make up" asked Sam

"Because so many things got in the way and now none of us remember what happened but I still love Jason and Tommy still loves Billy"

"Then why did you marry him" Sam asked Samantha was blushing the same color as her old Zeo suit"

"Well we were drunk and got married but didn't want to go back on the vows for some reason for the first 5-6 months we tried to fall in love but it didn't work I don't regret having my son his real name is actually Jason William by the way" said Samantha

"Wow" said Sam

"Whoa is more like it, " said Samantha chuckling lightly.

"So if were still in love with Jason why don't we just talk to him," asked Sam

"Well its not that simple we don't even remember what happened" moaned Samantha.

"Maybe you can talk to this time's Jase if you to made up maybe it would be the way it's supposed to be" exclaimed Samantha

"WHAT but then you won't exist" screamed Sam

"Sure I will the way the future was meant to be. Said Samantha "and besides none of us are happy this way granted we will have to live here once its changed but it'll be ok" assured Samantha

"I'd hug you but that be just a little bit to weird." Said Sam

"Agreed" said Samantha laughing

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

"Sam here"

"AyyiyiyiI There's a monster attacking downtown Angel Grove

"Got it"

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK"

After the battle both Sam and Tommy were brought to med bay. Both unconscious.

"Are they still out?" asked a frantic Jase he wasn't acting very leader like but they all understood.

"Whats going on" asked Kimberly even though they all knew/remembered

"According to Zordon the serum they were hit by is forcing them to face there worst, fear, and memory." Said Billy weakly

**Tommy's worst fear**

"**How could you just leave me here to die?" screamed Coma Sam**

"**You stole my sister from me," cried Kim**

"**You said you wouldn't leave again shouted Zack**

"**You promised you wouldn't let him hurt me again," cried Billy**

"**You promised you'd come back," sobbed Trini**

"**You said you wouldn't go away again," shouted Jason**

"Ok will someone please fill me in on the story of the kidnapping. Screeched Tanya.

"We were all born and raised in Angel Grove but one day when we were seven Sam and Tommy were at the park Billy was their to just far away Kim was at gymnastics and I was at Dance Jason and Trini were god knows were" started Zack

"Speed it up," snapped Rocky

"Well they were attacked why we still don't know but we did not see Sam again til we were twelve and Tommy was 14," continued Trini"

"Wait Zack said Billy was there," said Adam very confused

"I didn't see it" said Billy.

"Ok we can now see whats going on in the Coma's" said Trini

**In Tommy's Coma**

"**You don't know me and you don't care" coma Trini shouted**

"**T-that's not true" Tommy stammered"**

"**You said you wouldn't let him hurt me," roared Billy**

"**I-I didn't know," protested Tommy**

"**You just left her their you don't' care about her" snarled Jason**

"**Yes I do," protested Tommy**

"**Then why did you just leave me their to die" said Sam "You didn't know if I was ok and you didn't care"**

"**And if that wasn't enough you just came back years later and tried to kill us all" snarled Zack**

"**I didn't know what I was doing**

"Ouch" said Adam

"And what exactly happened to cause this whole fight" asked Tanya

"Some slut was making passes at me and well Sam was coming up behind me but she had already gotten the wrong idea and then she went to Tommy's and after crying she broke it off then Billy came in Tommy freaked out and then their was a flying rock we assume was Sam's doing" said Jason

"Tommy told me there was something said about them not being one of the original five," said Rocky

"Considering Tommy's worst fear was the five of you and Sam in pain he still cares." Said Adam

"And Sam told me a little over two weeks ago that she still loves you guys

"Well how are we supposed to fix it then: snapped Trini" worried about Tommy and Sam

" I don't know set up two romantic dates one for Tommy and Billy the other for Jason and Sam" suggested Adam

"That sounds perfect," squealed Kim.

**Sam's Fear**

"**Your nothing spoke Sam to Billy "Your pathetic and weak" Sam watched as his blue green eyes filled up with unshed tears before he could say anything she struck him down. **

"**You betrayed me once I was gone you forgot about me" Sam screamed at Kim as she struck her down**

"**You left me their to die" Sam snarled at Tommy as he was killed**

"**Sam please don't do this, this isn't you" pleaded Trini**

"**Ha you know nothing about me," snarled Sam as Trini met the same fate as Tommy, Kim and Billy**

"**You never were their you were never one of us" Sam said to Zack. And she killed him to.**

"**Sam baby please don't do this I Love you," said Jason.**

"**Love me Ha you don't know the meaning of the word, " snarled Sam as he joined the others**

"Ouch" mumbled Tanya

"On the plus side she doesn't mean it," said Rocky

"Yeah that's true," agreed Zack

"And She hesitated even in the coma on killing" added Adam

Who's the him coma Billy in Tommy's come keeps talking about" asked Tanya

"My Father" once he found out I was gay he tried to change that by hitting me Tommy found out first and went ballistic he protected me" said Billy obviously pained at the memory.


	4. YOU were jealous of Me

**Disclaimer: I owned Sentai for five minutes last Friday then I woke up**

**A/N: All males present are in one room Future males across present females next to present males future females across **

**Chapter**

**4**

**YOU were Jealous of ME I was Jealous of YOU **

"She's perfect. She has the perfect life and everything the worst part is she's so nice I'm jealous of her but how can I not be she's always has everything perfect friends perfect grades perfect family UGH she has everything waiting for her perfectly preserved and everything.." Tanya screams only to hear laughter coming from behind her

"You know it might help if some of that was true about me," said Trini.

"Well it is true" Tanya shot back.

"Yeah perfect grades, and perfect friends but it wasn't the same. "

"How So?" I ask are you kidding I heard so much about her from Tommy and Sam and even Billy at the rare times I talked to him they all said how great she was.

"When I came back Tommy, Sam, and Billy had all changed and I felt like I wasn't part of that. Jason when he came back for Gold ranger the first night he spent 2-3 hours on the phone with Zack, Kim, and me he told us how much they had changed" started Trini

"But when they saw you Tommy had you in a spin hug Billy had you in a giant hug and you and Sam were talking a mile a minute" said a very confused Tanya

"Yeah but I didn't know about half the things Sam was saying and I've hugged Tommy and Billy before but it felt different Billy wasn't much different but Tommy it felt like a stranger." Said Trini

"But you got along great

"Yeah only Tommy he had won a Jet Ski competition about two months after Kim left and it was pretty big I just found two months ago."

"But it seemed like it used to be for a while their."

"Thats because Tommy found me crying and well the others were over in a flash Sam was wearing her get out of my way or else look and we talked wee yelled we cried but in the end it was ok." Said Trini glumly

"You know when you came back Sam told me like fifty million things about you in five minutes she cares about you I remember when Jason came back Sam told me about this trip the seven of you took after Tommy and Sam got back their memory of what happened in the first seven years of their lives she told me it was a cabin she'd never forget." Said Tanya

"It really was a great cabin," Says Trini blushing Brighter Then Sam's Zeo suit (**A/N Zeo's Pink always seemed a little brighter)**

"When she told me I was so jealous," admitted Tanya sheepishly

"Wait you were Jealous of ME I was Jealous of YOU" said Trini laughing

"ME why" exclaimed Tanya her eyes wide.

"Because you had been they're to hear Sam's songs and watch Tommy's karate classes and talk to Billy about science even if you didn't you still could have." Exclaimed Trini

"I have a funny story to tell you about a Tai Quan Doe class Sam was teaching well Tommy had to substitute for her and he kept calling me Sensai Kwan instead of Sensai Sloan" Said Tanya

"He did" I'm sorry but well I'm kinda glad he did no offense-"

"None taken" said Tanya

"-But well it means he never forgot I remember teaching him my moves he'd teach me his Jason and Zack would join in then Sam and Billy sometimes even Kim" said Trini.

"Wow Sam said the seven pf you were closer then Blood but I had no idea it was like this." Said Tanya admirably

"Sometimes it all feels like a dream the powers the friends," admitted Trini

"Hey you guys what are you talking about?" asked Kim

"A little-" Tanya starts

"I know I was eavesdropping" Kim admitted sheepishly.

"Only you" said Trini kissing her girlfriend

"Any ideas on when Tommy and Sam are going to wake up" asked Tanya

"I wish" Kim and Trini said in perfect Unison.

"Let's go ask Billy," suggests Tanya

"I'll go ask." Says Trini

The sight she sees when she finds Billy is defiantly odd Billy is on the floor sitting against Zeo zord five Red and crying

"Billy are you ok," asks Trini terrified as she wraps her arms around her friend.

"No I. Miss him Tri I love him nothing will ever change that I know the future we won't be together but I love him," wails Billy

Trini just hold him close "I know exactly what you mean remember Jason's face when Sam started to remember he went and started dancing crazily and picked Sam up and spun her round and round He really loves her and you love Tommy and I love Kim" say Trini

"If I knew what love felt like then I would have loved him since we were kids." admits Billy.

What they don't know is Tom heard the entire conversation and hurried to find Bill is before he could lose his nerve.

"Bill can I talk to you" Tom asks when he find Billy who was talking to Jason.

"Sure Tom" says Bill does he want to get back together oh I hope so oh man if he doesn't I'll die talk about sounding like a valley girl.

"What about" asks Bill when their outside.

"Well you see." Tom starts in his hurry he forgot to think about what to say. "I was wondering what would you do if you were in love with someone but had to let them go if you had a second chance would you take it?"

Bill didn't reply instead _Bill reached out and pulled Tom to him, pressing them into a kiss. Tom felt himself melt against the other man, as Bill's tongue sought entrance into his mouth. A surge of something went through Tom as he was caught up in the kiss. He hadn't felt like this in what felt like forever. It set off all kinds of reactions in his body. Several moments later, Bill released him with a gentle nip to his lower lip, and Tom realized that he'd forgotten to breathe._

"Does that answer your question" asks Bill

"I'm not sure maybe we should try again." Says Tom pulling Bill into another kiss Tom deepens the kiss as Bill melts to him their tongues quickly got involved only to be interrupted by ahem.

Trinity is standing their even though she's in love with Kimberly neither man knows how she's going to react so their a little surprised when she lifts herself up and hugs Tom

"I missed you Bro" she says tears now welling up in her eyes"

"I missed you to Sis" says Tom hugging back soon Bill joins in then Jase and Kimberly and Samantha when she comes back.

"It's been a long time," says Samantha

"Too long" agrees Jase

"Much too long" adds Trinity

"Way too long" chirps Kimberly

"So what do we do know" asks Bill

"Who knows? " questions Tom getting good looks at the friends he'd missed for so long

"Whats wrong Angel" Jason asks

"I'm just worried about if it'll stay this way or go back to the normal way" groans Sam pecking him on the lips

"I think it should" Bill added

"Hey Sam can I see that locket" asks Trinity Samantha tries to hide it but Trinity has already grabbed hold of it

Jason, Trinity, Kimberly, and Bill are all looking at the three compartments six-picture locket

"You kept it all this time?" asks Bill astonished

"Of course I did you made it for me and I have the pictures Trini's drawn and songs Kim wrote and tons of cards and gifts Jason's given me" Samantha admits blushing a color that would make a tomato look pale.

"Did you guys keep in touch with Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya"? Asked Trinity

"Yeah Tanya is the singer Mustang she has the wig and such Adam and Rocky own Red Frog (most original name I had) Dojo Aisha is a vet and very successful." Tom said

"And what about Zack?" asks Samantha

"He got married to a girl named Burgundy they have five kids 2 boys 3 girls named Christa, Tommy, Leila, Delilah, and Jake." says Trinity

**Zack's POV **

I can't believe this I thought Whoa this is all so crazy right now

Tommy and Sam are remembering the scariest memories and seeing their worst fears.

Billy and Jase are worried about their lovers He had never seen anyone this messed up.

Kim is terrified for what the future holds.

Trini She's handling this the best and she's still pretty messed up She's been having nightmares again Tommy had always been able to help her through them so well.

I can't believe they heard that He hadn't meant it he was only trying to cheer up Billy and Jason and Kim and Trini who were heading down that road. I promise I'll make it up to them.

I remember we were all confused as to why they left when are parents tried to tell us It was hard and we all thought they were mad at us at first then we tried to find them but you can't go very far at 7 and with paranoid parents it doesn't get any easier.

We wrote letters in crayon I still have mine so do the others. We called out their names in the middle of the night. Heck he heard Jason calling for them last night.

"I wish they could have stayed and been given the childhood they deserved." I say to myself.

I slowly open the door to where Tommy is

"Hey bro" I say softly Tears in my eyes I close them soon

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean what I said I only said that because well Jason well he was acting like someone just told him he was related to Lord Zedd even I'm finding it hard to make jokes now" I pause and listen to the heart monitor I've heard the rhythm before we've all been on one now it was just harder

"I miss you bro I know you're probably mad at me and I don't blame you but I'm not going to give up because you're my best friend You, Sam, Jason, Kim, Billy, and Trini are my best friends."

Billy still loves you I heard him calling out for you last night.

I stop again

"I'm sorry I feel like it was all my fault

"Hey that's my line" I hear a voice say I look up to see chocolate brown eyes

"How much-" I start

"The whole thing."

"I'm rea-"

"It's okay considering the speech.

We do a man hug sort of it's hard with him in the hospital bed and me worried about hurting him.

"I still love him" he answers the one question I had been nervous about asking.

"You know you're the only one who can read me this well." I say

"You can read me well to" he assures me

"Only when you want me to," I say

"There are other times to" Tommy says

"Is Sam up yet" he asks,

"I don't know" I admit.

"You know I should probably tell the others your up and check on Sam" I say

"Yeah you probably should" he laughs.

"Do you want to see anybody else?" I ask

"Not Funny but I think I should talk to Trini First" Tommy says

"Ok" I say slowly

I actually understand Trini and him have a very close friendship and he really cares about her.

**Trini's POV**

It's time for the inevitable talk I knew it was coming as soon as Tommy realized he'd always love Billy

"Hey Tri" he says using my old nickname

"Hey Tommy how are you?" I ask

"Were cool right?" I ask suddenly worried

"Of course we are sis you'll always be my sister and my best friend." He says hugging me

Just then Zack comes in

"You guys Sam's awake" Zack says

"Awesome" Tommy says

"That's great," I say smiling "Can I go see her?" I add

"She's talking to Kim right now." Zack says.

"Oh"

"Tri whats wrong" Zack asks

"I'm scared Zack what if Sam really does leave." I ob

"She won't Tommy says

"How can you be so sure?"

"One Kim's her sister Two she loves Jason and three she'd do anything for us." Tommy assures me

"So lets go eavesdrop," Zack says

**A/N 2: I feel like I've left a whole with the Future Rangers so i need a poll **

**A. Don't bother to clear it up and just send them back (You'll see**

**B: cover it but I'll need ideas**

**A/N 3: I'll need at least one vote**


	5. Sister Talk Brother talk And Brothersi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: This story is no where near over,**

**A/N 2: Lin is the name of Trini's 24-year-old sister.**

**Chapter**

**5**

**Sister Talk. Brother talk And Brother/sister talk. **

**Sam and Kim**

**Kim's POV**

"Hey Sis" I say softly

"Hi Kimmie" okay she's using my old nickname that's a good sign.

"Um uh so how are you supposed to apologize to you sister for you future self marrying her lover?"

"Does he still love me?" She asks I can see the hope in her eyes.

"Of course" I say

"Good cause I love him to." She says

"Remember when Jason, and Tommy's parents along with me and the rest walked in on you to making out"

Sam groans "How could I nothing will ever erase that it was so embarrassing and then of course we have to have the talk again."

"You were lucky you don't have to get the talk on girl on girl guy on guy version."

"Thanks Sis like I really need to know my baby sisters sex life I think not" Sam says laughing.

"I need to talk to Billy now" Sam says

**Sam's POV**

"OK" Kim says I can tell she was hoping to talk longer so I add, "We'll talk more later."

"Hey Billy" I say when my blonde haired best friend comes in

"Greetings Sam"

"Listen I'm really sorry for everything I-" I start

"It's ok," he says

"You know he still loves you" I tell him

"Wha-Wha- What" He finally manages

"Billy He's loved you forever and he always will" I promise/Tell my best friend

"I Love him to I just hope he can forgive me" Billy says

"Come here" I hug him "Tommy loves you nothing you do or he does will ever change that trust me your not the one that's had to hear about the butt abs, and numerous other parts of one of your best friends body's

"So what all did he say" Billy asks

"More then I ever wanted or needed to know" I say

"Uh-huh sure" he says

"Shut up" I say blushing slightly then a devilish grin appears on my face "Besides Jason's way cuter and better in bed to"

"I'll have you know according to Tommy I'm the best in Angel Grove" Billy protests also blushing "Wait you're not a virgin anymore" he screams the last bit

"How long was I out?" I try and distract him.

"About three days"

"I'm out three days and I have to wake up and have these conversations with you and Kim." He laughs at my false grunting.

**Jason's POV**

She's awake finally ok now for phase two of Billy's and myself plan to get are lover's back. But until then theirs someone else I need to talk to.

"Hey Bro" I say to Tommy

"Hey yourself" he says

"Hey just wondering what memory did you see" I ask

"It was after Billy had come out I didn't say anything at first I felt terrible I love him still do" Tommy's eyes go wide when he realizes what he just said.

"Don't worry he loves you to" I tell my bro

"You know Sam's still in love with you." He says

"Yeah that's the hard thing what if she doesn't forgive me."

"She will she's always been in love with you always and forever."

"I love her more then anything else." I say

"Don't ever hurt her again." Tommy threatens

"I won't I mean it" I promise

"Don't tell me tell her"

"Ok I will"

"When" he challenges

"Tomorrow night"

**Sam's room they've just finished the same conversation. No POV**

"Fine" Billy says

"Fine" Sam says.

"So how are you going to tell him and were?" I ask.

"I'll have Trini take him to the loft she shares with you, Kim, and Lin and I'll tell him their." He says

"How is Lin I haven't been able to talk to her much in about a month?" I ask

"She's great she's worried about you" then a dramatic expression takes his face "honestly you think she was all of our groups mom not just Trini's sister.

Sam bursts out laughing at this

"Man I've missed you Sis" Billy say

"I know Bro I miss you to" Sam says.

**With Tom, Bill, Trinity, Kimberly, Jase, Samantha, Zordon, Alpha 5,and their kids.**

"Zordon now that the future has changed were will we go?" asks Kimberly.

"**Eltar" Zordon says**

"Hunh" says all

"Wha Elbar" asks Jason William

"That's Eltar sweetheart" says Samantha

"So when do we leave" asks Kimberly careful not to wake her daughter.

"**Whenever your ready" Zordon says.**

**A/N: (Sarcastically) Thanks for all the help **

**Jason: and your surprised you don't read Author's notes either**

**Me: yes well some people do and I do sometimes**

**Tommy: the last one was for an AA story**

**Billy: and you don't even like that pairing anymore**

**Kim: or the season**

**Trini: only Us, Zeo, sometimes Time force and Ninja storm, rarely DT, Like SPD, and Jungle Fury but you complain that it's more action. **

**Sam: and that they use sunglasses to morph**

**Me: whatever**

**All: HAPPY EASTER**

**A/n 2: I would like some reviews before next chapter I'm not holding it fo ransom I'm just unsure of when I'll post next**


	6. Dates PT 1: Preparation and perspective

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**A/N: next chapter won't be up for a week or so PSSA testing state wide test and I'll wan't a break from writing but trust me next chapter is worth the wait**

**Chapter**

**6**

**Dates: preparation and Perspective**

**Lin's POV**

"How do I look," Sam asked modeling for Kim, Trini, and Lin

"You look beautiful" I assure her

Sam is wearing a beautiful Pink dress 6 inch heels dangling pink hear earrings and an amethyst ring with a heart shaped ring her naturally wavy hair is curled slightly and she is wearing a beautiful necklace one side numerous shades of pink stones the other tinier hearts inside the large on in gold.

**(50 minutes later Sam left for her date with Jason and Kim and Trini are at the movies)**

I push open the door to the room that is basically used for storage I'm only looking for one thing though

Found it I pull down a large book it is stained a tattered but mostly in perfect condition I open it the first page has my favorite picture It's the very second everything felt perfect Tommy and Sam lying oon a separate hospital bed

Mrs. Oliver was able to pull some strings. And I took the picture first of just them they all had either, bad hair, red eyes, puffy eyes, ugly hospital clothes, and/or smiles they all had two or three at least.

I turn the page the next picture I see is of just Tommy and Billy it was taken during the middle of the night before they got together Billy woke up from a nightmare Tommy got to him first and after he promised Billy everything was fine he held Billy close the picture is of Tommy's chin on Billy's head and his arms around Billy. If you look close enough you can see Billy's still a little shaken up but happier then in a long time to be in Tommy's arms.

The next is of Kim and Trini Their perfect together. Everything about this picture is so perfect and innocent something we all envied.

Then of course come Jason and Sam. They are so perfect for each other. Jason's strong Sam's tough they're so perfect this picture Sam is laying on the couch Jason just pulls her close their so happy.

Their perfect everything is so natural for them Ihope it all works out in the end.

**Sam's POV **

**Location: Sam's car 25 minutes before Lin's POV**

Ok now reason to be nervous your just having a date with the only man you've ever loved almost a month after you broke up

I wonder how Trini and Kim are their spending the night together tonight I don't care that Trini's like a sister to me and neither are virgins, actually Zack's the only virgin, if their clothes are off when I come home somebody's going to be in so much trouble especially if this date doesn't go well ok lets not think about that

Tommy and Billy, my brothers, their the best after Kim left for Florida they'd listen to some of my girl talk and if I ever needed help I can trust them so that was awesome I'm really happy for them I just wish they'd gotten together sooner. Had to use numerous threats millions of times

I hope I look good I'm wearing a beautiful floor length pink dress Jason loves it on me. The earrings wear a gift from him the necklace was from Zack as a Christmas gift a few years ago. The Ring was a Ring Tommy, Billy, and Trini all bought for me. The heels are Kim's so basically I have a little bit of everybody on me

I used to love the Parent trap it was my all time favorite movie do Jason wrote me down a poem from the first song of the movie he said it was true for us to

_L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

God I love him so much he gives me tiny gifts and notes just because. I love it almost as much as I love him

**Kim's POV **

The lights are dimming in the movie theater now I look over at Trini she looks so beautiful unlike Sam who was freaking out Trini got a good kick out of that because Sam is no where near girly anyway Trini didn't even make much effort and yet she still looks beautiful.

Sam is finally getting her head together man I've really missed her

"Love" Trini whispers to me "the movie's starting"

"Thanks" I say.

Tommy and Billy are the last couple I can't believe how long it took them to get together. They're so perfect for each other.

**Trini's POV**

"Love what's wrong," I ask Kim my beautiful girlfriend

"Just thinking about are family" She says smiling and kisses me.

I know what she means

Jason and Sam my brother and best friend damn those two are perfect for each other Tommy was right we'll never lose them

Which bring me to Tommy and Billy My protector and Bro Tommy has always been their for me I was actually the first to realize who he was not Sam not Jason, not Billy, not Kim, not Zack, me

**Me: I hope you liked next chapter might not be up for awhile **

**Trini: because you have no idea which way to go**

**Me: No **

**Billy: and for the millionth time you already had three teachers check the report**

**Zack: one did it fifty million times **

**Kim: another is supposedly the toughest teacher ever and yet she wore a bunny hat and Easter egg ring**

**Me: I'm telling you those were real jewels**

**Tommy: and the last one has pictures that make George Washington's hair look cool**

**Me: (laughing) I know I still can't believe it.**

**Jason: how did her hair go from red to blonde anyway?**

**Me: I DON"T KNOW but I think she dies it**

**Trini: Still**

**Me: Unh hunh turns head to see Tommy and Billy making out**

**Me: Time I want to get working on chapter seven **

**Tommy: what's wrong with you**

**Me: Webkinz accounts only last one year**

**All: You. I can't believe… LOL… Haha **

**Me: You know I can always change then pairings. At this Tommy and Billy scoot closer as do Trini and Kim along with Jason and Sam**

**Zack: Hey wait why don't I get anybody**

**Me: you got Burgundy, the bitch,**

**Zack: we broke up in chapter 2 remember**

**Me: You'll get somebody else so get over it. **

**d after that I'm fresh out of Ideas.**


	7. Dates: PT2: Tommy and Billy

**Me: Sam Disclaimer pleases**

**Sam: PurpleLeopard does not own Power Rangers or Rainbow falls, the restaurant, the lighting, the seating, that's when I'll stop loving you …**

**Me: OK WE GET IT.**

**Jason: And She's finally agreed to quit going so slow on getting my girl and me back together **

**(Jason and Sam make goo-goo eyes)**

**Billy and Tommy: AND US**

**Chapter**

**7**

**The dates; Tommy and Billy**

**Billy's POV**

Ok I can do this I'm not nervous I'm perfectly calm

Oh crap It's my cell phone please don't let it be him calling to cancel

"Hello" I say

"Hey Billy Just called to make sure you weren't freaking out to much" Trini's teasing voice comes on

"Haha" I say sarcastically "He's here got too go

"K Bye" Trini says in an extremely perky manner

"Hey Billy" Tommy says when he makes it over

"Hey Tommy" I say surprised my voice doesn't sound as nervous as I feel

"Billy" He say's sitting down across from me.

"Look Tommy I'm rea-"I start

"No I'm the one who should be sorry I love you Billy and I put Sam first. That was stupid of me and I'm sorry. Please forgive me" he says

"Tommy" I say I'm the one who should be sorry

"No I should"

"No I should"

"No I should"

"No I should"

"No I should"

"No I should"

"No I should"

"No I should"

Then I burst out laughing "You do realize were both sorry for something that's in a way neither of our faults" I say laughing

"So Then is everything forgiven" he asks grabbing my hands and leaning closer.

"Apparently" I say just as I lean up he kisses me and I can still see fireworks.

After the kiss we just hold each other and look into each other's eyes

"Let's head back to your place" I say

"With pleasure" he agrees, "I love you" he tells me when we make it back to his house.

"I cannot tell you how much I missed hearing that for even a second" I say

Alright then let me tell you again" He says a wicked grin on his face "I love everything about you" he say pause then kisses me

"Your Eyes"

Another kiss

"Your hair"

Another kiss

"Your smile"

Another kiss

"And I love all those things about you to I say and we finally have another kiss.

"Please don't leave me again," I beg

"I wouldn't dream of it" he says I look in his eyes and all I cans see is love.

"I love you" he says to me

"Yeah but for how long" I whisper not meaning for him to hear

"Billy do you remember that song well here's when I'll stop loving you

_As long as sunlight lights the sky  
love will be found in these eyes of mine  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one, I'll ever give this heart to_

_There'll be no time you won't find me there _

Cause I will always be there  
you will always have all my love

"I promise I'll love you till forever and even after." He says

"Forever's a long time" I say

"The longer the better" he says

"Love Me," I say

"Are you sure about this" He asks I can see he wants to too

"Yes" I say

**(A/N: I'm not going to write a sex scene for a few more years)**

**The Next morning**

**Tommy's POV**

I wake up with Billy in my arms god I've missed this I open my eyes and look around. Then of course my best friend with the most 'wonderful' timing scares me half to death I slowly climb out of bed careful not to make Billy

"What the heck was that for" I yell in a whisper

"I waited til you woke up" Trini says giving me a tiny puppy pout

"Fine" I say reluctantly

"So" She says, "How was your date"

I laugh, "I knew you dating Kim would be a bad idea" I tease.

"It's not bad it's just-" she starts

"bringing out you girlie side and as Sam would say It's annoying no matter who you are."

"She always listens" was Trini's excellent rebuttal

"And yes the date was great everything was perfect and it was very romantic." I say finally answering her first question

"Ah so you do know how to answer" She teases me

And of course I do the mature thing, I stick out my tongue and she sticks hers right back and of course Billy comes in them

"Hey love I was starting to think you left" he says not seeing Trini at first. When he does he stops short

"If you don't hope for me to leave we should put No Trini allowed signs up," I tease kissing him

"Right because you timings always so perfect" Trini shoots back

"At least I don't scare more then half asleep people have to death" I shoot back

"So is Kim waiting to scare Jason and Sam" Billy asks

"Of course" Trini says.

**Me: Ok next chapter we have Jason and Sam's date which started at the same time as Tommy and Billy's **


	8. Dates PT3: Jason and Sam

**Me: Ok I decided just to write this without using Do I need a Pen name's mean trick**

**Trini: Oh for crying out loud it happened last year**

**Me: Sam Disclaimer please: **

**Sam: PurpleLeopard owns nothing Power Ranger related. **

**Kim: and remember REVIEWS are love**

**Chapter**

**8**

**Jason and Sam's date**

**Jason's POV**

"Hi Sam" I say it takes all my willpower not to say Angel.

"Hey Jase" She says as I pull out a chair for her.

"Why thank you kind sir" she says playing our game.

"Anything for an Angel" her cheeks start to blush that beautiful light pink.

"Jason I do love you but you were with another girl. I know it didn't mean anything. But it hurt more then anything you can ever imagine. An-And what if it happens again" She says Tears forming I her beautiful Dark brown eyes.

"I can't promise you everything will be perfect but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I tell her.

"Oh Jase I love you to" She says.

"Angel I can not tell you how much I've missed you.

"I've missed you to" she says

"Angel" I say

"Yeah" She says

"I need to know When we found out about our future selves what did you feel"? I ask

"So many things hurt, anger, betrayal I mean you were married to my TWIN Jase. And honestly I knew I'd never get over you so it was really scary. What about you?" she asks

"I felt like a jerk for marrying Kim even though that will never happen and I wanted to hurt Tommy but I couldn't because of the fight and You would never forgive me We've all encied what you and Tommy have.

"I know but Tommy is my protector. Because after we were kidnapped we were beaten and he tried to make me happy and he'd tell me stories and with him I almost forgot about the pain and I guess I always knew and I never told him thank you."

"Whoa" I say all I can think of is I'm going to kill them

"Jase their already dead" She says

"Ok but I have two questions." I say

"I have two answers" She says

"One what kind of stories-?"

"about the seven of us and in the end we were all happy but ironically they never ended til he got to the part were we were fourteen" She says a soft smile on her face

"and Two it sounds like you could remember us but when we 'met' you guys again you didn't remember a thing." I ask I was confused and I didn't like it

"That's what part of the reason the beatings happened they wanted us to forget Jase and they were pretty scary" She says she sounded scared and I didn't like that

"Angel don't worry I'll always be here for you" I promise

"Love Me," she says"

"What" I say it won't be our first time but something about it feels different.

**(See last chapters Sex A/N)******

**The next morning **

**Sam's POV**

I wake up the next morning in his strong arms I've missed this

"Hey Sis" says Kim

"Hey yourself" I say

"It's about time you got back together." She says

"I know." I agree "Sis what's wrong

"I was talking to Tommy last night and well we both want kids of our own but" She says she doesn't need to finish

"Oh Kim" I say, "Everything will be ok"

**Me: and that's a rap I'll be doing a sequel though**


End file.
